Branch Line Engines
Branch Line Engines is the sixteenth book in the Railway Series. It was written by the Rev. W Awdry and illustrated by John T Kenney. Stories Thomas Comes to Breakfast Thomas is on his branchline when his driver jokes that Thomas no longer needs him. Thomas, however, misunderstands this and becomes full of himself. He tells Toby and Percy what his driver told him. Percy and Toby try and persuade Thomas that he really needs a driver, but all is in vain. The next morning, Thomas' controls are meddled with by a careless cleaner and Thomas successfully leaves the sheds on his own. Unfortunately, Thomas can't stop and crashes into the stationmaster's house- just when his family were going to have breakfast! The stationmaster's wife blames Thomas for spoiling their breakfasts and the little tank engine is upset. The Scottish twins haul Thomas back to the Yard. The Fat Controller is cross with Thomas, and sends him to the Works to be mended. Daisy Now that poor Thomas is in disgrace - and the Works- the Fat Controller brings in his replacement, a snooty Diesel railcar. The Fat Controller tells Percy and Toby to show her around. She complains that the engine sheds are smelly, and when shown the coach shed she prefers it but insults Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta. Toby and Percy, cross, have no choice but to take the coaches away and spend half the night trying to soothe the coaches' hurt feelings, so are very tired next morning. Daisy, on the other hand,is as fresh as a... well, daisy! She gets very moody, however, when she learns she has to take a van filled with milk in churns, she refuses to pull it, claiming it to 'be bad for her swerves.' The crew don't know she is lying, so the van is taken away. Daisy is satisfied, as she intends to use this excuse to only do work she wants to and no more. Bull's Eyes Daisy starts making fun of Toby's cowcatchers, saying he is scared of getting hurt. An indignant Toby tell her they are there so he can avoid hurting animals that stray onto the line, but Daisy says they will move if 'you toot and look them in the eye.' Later, a bull named Champion has strayed onto the line, so Daisy tries to chase him off the track by tooting at him, but he wouldn't move, as he is too busy eating grass. Daisy gives up and goes back to Dryaw, so Toby chases Champion away for her. That evening, some boys are eating sweets named 'Bull's Eyes' and they tease her. Percy's Predicament Percy is not pleased- Daisy has neglected the milk van again and he will possibly have to take it. Toby offers that if Percy fetches Toby's coaches, then he will take the milk van instead. However, Percy orders the trucks about, and the trucks don't take kindly to strangers coming in and ordering them about. So when Percy has to stop at a 'pin down brakes' sign, the trucks force Percy past the sign, down the line, and into a train of stone trucks, leaving Percy in a very awkward predicament. The Fat Controller scolds Percy and he also scolds Daisy for being lazy. He decides to give the diesel railcar another chance, however. The next day, Thomas comes home. He takes Annie and Clarabel for a run as they hadn't been out on a run for a while. Percy is taken to the Works, Toby teaches Daisy all about branch line life and soon, Thomas, Percy,Toby and Daisy are firm friends. Category:Railway Series Books